


Трансфигурация

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Точная наука трансфигурации позволяет получить из одного объекта другой, что бы ни думали об этом погрязшие в предрассудках магглы. Последние гипотезы их так называемых «физиков» одна за другой указывают на невозможность преобразования объектов без существенных затрат так называемой «энергии», хотя Закон Гэмпа поймет даже ребёнок: «Всё во всё превращаемо и из всего обратимо».





	Трансфигурация

Точная наука трансфигурации позволяет получить из одного объекта другой, что бы ни думали об этом погрязшие в предрассудках магглы. Последние гипотезы их так называемых «физиков» одна за другой указывают на невозможность преобразования объектов без существенных затрат так называемой «энергии», хотя Закон Гэмпа поймет даже ребёнок: «Всё во всё превращаемо и из всего обратимо».  
В отличие от зельеварения, которое требует длительной подготовки, в отличие от туманного предмета защиты от темных искусств, трансфигурация понятна, мгновенна и по эффективности превосходит любой известный раздел магии. Вот почему допускать к ней следует лишь самых талантливых и дисциплинированных.  
Вы можете создать из объекта с условным названием «метла» объект с условным названием «сова», а потом вернуть ему исходную форму. На занятиях первокурсников учат нехитрым упражнениям, вроде иголки или соломинки. Но заключительные занятия по трансфигурации — видели бы вы, как это красиво. Вы можете создать из обычной обувной коробочки котенка. Взмах палочки — вы не знаете, получится у вас или нет. Заклинание — вы чувствуете, что внутри происходит нечто волшебное. Раз, два, три — раздается первое «мяу». Котенок жив и может бегать по преподавательскому столу. И только в вашей голове остаются опасения, что этот котенок мог оказаться мертвым. Печальные мысли.  
Но ведь котенок — совсем не главное. В Хогвартсе не принято преподавать анимагию или такие высокие разделы трансфигурации, которые позволяют сохранить форму предмета надолго. На неделю, на две, или, скажем, на века. Даже если вы захотите ставить эксперименты на самом себе, вам понадобится помощь. Исключения из Закона Гэмпа ограничивают волшебников по разумным причинам, но если представить мир без них, хотя бы на секунду, можно представить себе по-настоящему чудесные места. Возможность вернуть давно исчезнувшие виды, создать новых волшебных существ, избавиться от нищеты и голода. Как чудесно было бы создавать из воздуха все, что нам нужно, придавать пустым вещам смысл.  
Видите, какой я бываю глупой?  
Чтобы преобразовать кубок в птицу, вам нужно гораздо больше знаний, чем для приготовления приворотных зелий. Вы должны хорошо представлять себе структуру кубка, помнить до мелочей оперение птицы, которую хотите трансфигурировать из него. Одна ошибка, дрогнувшая в ответственный момент рука, и у вас в лучшем случае получится летающий кубок, а в худшем ваш несчастный котенок окажется мертвым. Сколько слез проливалось на уроках из-за этого. Они ведь ненастоящие, твердили слизеринцы, и я была с ними согласна, но каждый раз утешала Помону. Да-да, сейчас не вышло, но завтра обязательно получится.  
Магглам тяжело жить в мире, где какие-то «физики» указывают им, что возможно, а что — нет. Когда форма закреплена раз и навсегда, в голову начинают приходить дурные мысли. Так было с отцом. Конечно, ему тяжело было представить, что мама ведьма, ведь она не была ведьмой, когда они познакомились. Так он считал. Вот чего не понимают магглы — трансфигурация просто показывает другой облик. На самом деле, кубок всегда птица, а коробка всегда котенок, и он всегда живой и всегда мертвый. Вот в чем главный секрет. Задача волшебника показать нужный облик, дать нужную форму, не меняя суть, потому что изменить ее не в силах никто. Как бы отцу ни хотелось, мать всегда была волшебницей. Знал он об этом или нет — она просто была.  
Вот почему говорят, что бывает ложь во благо. На самом деле, мы не лжем. Просто обращаем внимание друг друга на другие формы.  
Вы можете не верить мне, дорогой Дугал, но я люблю вас по-настоящему, и это нельзя исправить заклинанием, как нельзя исправить, что я — волшебница, а вы — маггл. Даже если я буду каждый день использовать чары забвения, даже если я уберу волшебную палочку и забуду о Хогвартсе, мы оба останемся самими собой.  
Самые талантливые волшебники не могут изменить суть вещей. Некоторые думают, что на это способен философский камень, но все что он делает — поддерживает форму. Волшебство имеет свои границы, как и законы «физики», кто бы ни придумал их. Если я хочу накормить голодных, недостаточно взмахнуть палочкой, нужно много трудиться, искать возможности изменений в Министерстве. Работа — вот что по-настоящему важно. Преобразование мира, в котором мы живем, не заканчивается простыми чарами, так говорит профессор Дамблдор. Он считает, мне нужно принять предложение и работать в Лондоне. Подумать только! Грязнокровка из Шотландии, как много можно будет сделать с предрассудками среди всех этих замечательных чародеев.  
Мы тоже меняемся, Дугал. Раньше я часто летала. Квиддич, которого ты не поймешь, как и всего остального из Хогвартса, был для меня важен. Сейчас — нет. Разве можно играть с противником, который отказывается следовать правилам? Ведь они — самое важное в играх. Без них побеждает не самый ловкий, а тот, кто готов пойти на все ради победы. Наверное, это хорошо для войны, но войны я не люблю еще больше, чем нечестные игры. Хорошо, что Гриндевальд навсегда заперт. Хорошо, что можно, наконец, жить в свое удовольствие. Старшекурсники рассказывали нам, когда мы были совсем малышами, что во время войны даже в Хогвартсе было небезопасно.  
Но все меняется. Мы остаемся собой, конечно же, но наша форма — это удивительное заклинание. Магглы верят, что кто-то на небе следит за нами. Если бы я могла разделить их веру, я представила бы великого волшебника, чем Мерлин не шутит, который постоянно трансфигурирует нас. Мы остаемся собой, и все равно каждый день мы новые. Вот и я больше не хочу сесть на метлу, а через несколько лет, наверное, я смогу забыть о тебе, Дугал. Мне бы этого хотелось, ведь иначе сегодня мое решение превратит мою жизнь в котенка, который так и не смог вылезти из коробки.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
